nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rotomatic MPH-2000
This page is about how to operate the MPH-2000 Series controller made by Rotomatic. There is no ENTER key on this controller. You must press and hold down the button for the function you are changing WHILE you enter the value on the numeric keypad. Controller Layout Power Up Make sure the controller is plugged in. Setting Time Press and hold down the TIME button while typing in the time on the numeric keypad. The time fills in from right to left, so for 3:00, type 3, 0, 0. For 12:00, type 1, 2, 0, 0. 1/10 of a Second There is no 1/10 of a second on this controller. Setting Period Press and hold down the PERIOD button and press 1, 2, 3, or 4 for OT on the numeric keypad. Running Clock To start the clock, flip the TIME switch to RUN. To stop the clock, flip the switch to HOLD Goals Adding Goals Press and hold the HOME or VISITORS button in the score section and type the score on the numeric keypad. Removing goals Press and hold the HOME or VISITORS button in the score section and type the score on the numeric keypad. Adding a Penalty Press and hold the first HOME or VISITORS button in the penalty section, for the first penalty for that team, or the second HOME or VISITORS button for the second penalty. While holding the button, type in the penalty time on the numeric keypad. Editing a Penalty Press and hold the first HOME or VISITORS button in the penalty section, for the first penalty for that team, or the second HOME or VISITORS button for the second penalty. While holding the button, type in the penalty time on the numeric keypad. Removing a Penalty Press and hold the first HOME or VISITORS button in the penalty section, for the first penalty for that team, or the second HOME or VISITORS button for the second penalty. While holding the button, type in four zeros on the numeric keypad. Additional Penalty Information To stop the penalty timers while the main clock runs, flip the TIME switch to HOLD. To enable the penalty timers again, flip the PENALTY TIME switch to RUN. Shots on Goal This controller is not equipped with shots on goal. Horn Manually sounding horn. To manually sound the horn, press the MANUAL button in the HORN section. Auto Horn The horn sounds automatically for five seconds at the end of a period. Interval Horn (referred to as "auto horn" by this controller) To turn on the interval horn on, flip the left HORN switch to ON. You may choose between a two minute and three minute interval by flipping the right HORN switch to 2 MIN or 3 MIN. Please note that those are the only two options for intervals on this controller. To turn the interval horn off, flip the left HORN switch to OFF. Time of Day Mode If the controller is so equipped, time of day mode can be toggled by flipping the OF DAY CONTROL switch. While in CLOCK mode, the scoreboard will show the TOD. To return to normal operation, flip the switch to SCOREBOARD. To set the TOD in CLOCK mode, press and hold the TIME button, and enter the TOD on the numeric keypad. There is also a switch above this button to toggle between 24 HOURS and 12 HOURS mode. Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To change the mode, flip the COUNT switch to UP or DOWN. Power Down Unknown Misc. Other Resources